Goodbye My Almost Lover
by slytherinprincess02
Summary: How could he leave her just like that?  Leave her empty and alone?  What happens when he comes back, and they tell their friends?  Read to find out.
1. Goodbye My Almost Lover

**AN: This is a songfic, but I'm not going to add in lyrics. It is roughly based off of the song 'Almost Lover' by A Fine Frenzy Hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or the song Almost Lover, but you should definitely listen to that song, it is sad, but a really good song. **

Hermione walked, barefooted throught puddles along the ground. She wore a thin white dress that went to her knees, and her hair hung loosely over her shoulders and down to her waist. She walked through water outside of Hogwarts, and wasn't cold, despite the temperatur of fourty degrees farenheight. She was already cold on the inside, having lost the one she truly loved.

A couple of days ago, Draco had yelled at her, telling her they couldn't be together. He wasn't good enough for her, all of the cliche 'It's not you, it's me.' and how he needed to protect her. He said he loved her enough to let her go, and he needed to be with Pansy or Astoria or Daphne, because that would keep them both safe.

**Flashback**

_"Hermione, we can't be together." Draco whispered to her. She looked up, almost expecting him to laugh, or show some sign that this was a joke, but no giggle came, no smirk was worn upon his face, nor was there a hint of a smile. Her eyes went wide, and she couldn't believe this was happening._

_"You're...you're breaking up with me?" she said in a small voice. He looked at her as if he was about to cry, and let his precious tears brim over, but no tear fell upon his flawless face._

_"It would be better for both of us. If you stay with me, I cannot guarantee that you will be safe with me." he told her, holding her hand and looking into her eyes. She felt her eyes sting with tears._

_"But...you said you loved me, more than anything else. You told me I was your Gryffindor princess. How can you just let everything go?" she asked him. He looked at her, and his eyes watered, threatening to spill over._

_"I do, and I love you enough to let you go so you can be safe. I will never forget the love we have, but_ _we have to go our seperate ways to stay safe." he told her, a tear finally spilling over. She wanted so bad for him to be happy, but did he want the same for her?_

_"I'm safe with you." Hermione told him._

_"No, you are not safe with me." he growled. Tears flowed out of Hermione's eyes and sobs wracked through her body._

_"Yes I am, I am safe and happy with you. If you want me to be happy, you wont do this." she whispered, not wanting him to hear the weakness in her voice._

_"Hermione, please don't do this to me. You are only making it harder. Go find Weasley or Potter, live a long, happy life with either of them. Please, I only want you to be safe. Goodbye my love." he said before dissapearing off into the castle._

**End of flashback**

She walked until it began raining, and even then, she kept walking. Was he not haunted with their love, like she was? Did he want her to be miserable for the rest of her life? She remembered all of the times he would sing her to sleep, his beautiful voice relaxing her until her eyelids drooped down and she was swallowed by her dreams.

She continued to walk through the rain, not wanting to think about him, but he always came back up. She couldn't go anywhere without thinking of him. She couldn't do anything without his face popping up behind her eyelids everytime she blinked. His voice in the back of her head telling her he loved her, when in reality, he didn't.

It wasn't like her to cry and mope over a boy, but this boy was an acception. He was her life, her world, and her heart. But what was she to him? Nothing, it seemed. She heard footsteps coming her way, and a head of red hair.

"Hermione, come inside, it's freezing out here." Ron said, grabbing her hand. She felt very angry at him all of a sudden. He pulled her close to him, and pushed thier lips together. Hermione pushed her hands against his chest and pushed him away. He backed up and looked at her, she just ran, ran far away and didn't stop until she felt as though she would collapse.

She dropped to her knees and cried. Cried for everything, for everyone who had lost the one they loved. Her face ws stained with tears and rain, and she didn't care. This would be the time where Draco would tell her she looks beautiful when she cries, and she would smile and hug him. But that wouldn't happen, couldn't happen.

She walked slowly back to the caslte, and to the room of requirement. She lay upon a bed, and sat there, merely thinking, what would she do with herself? She fell into deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Iradescent

**AN: So, as I may have told you, I will attempt a second chapter for this. I hope you like it, but it is praboably just garbage. I like it, a little, but tell me what you think. The song for this is Iridescent by Linkin Park.**

Hermione woke up, and couldn't tell where she was. She stood up, and could have sworn she was in the Room of Requirement, but this seemed to be a forest. She spun around, and saw someone she had been hoping to find.

(Somewhere else)

Draco was trapped in a dream, some sort of terrible dream, and he wanted to get out. He ran and ran until his lungs were about to collapse. He wanted to get away from itm from everything. He didn't like suffering, and if he was suffering this bad, she must be, too. His heart was an empty space, as if it had been torn out of his chest.

He saw the person he had wanted to see for a long time. He ran into her arms, and he felt better.

He woke up, and knew what he had to do. He got out of his bed and and put shoes on his bare feet, slowly walking to the door, and when he got there, he saw her, walking towards the dark forest. He ran after her, and ran.

He had decided that if she was happy with him, that would be all he wanted. Even though he was alone, he wanted to live life to the fullest. He would try to get her back, no matter what, he would live.

"Hermione!" he yelled. She spun around, and a smile lit up on her face. Oh how he loved when she smiled, and he hardly ever did. He smiled in return, which was rare, but it was there. She ran into his arms and smiled into his chest.

They pulled apart and she looked at him for a while. Before either of them knew it, Hermione had smacked Draco straight across his face.

"How could you do that to me? Do you know what I have gone through, almost facing depression? Why?" she spluttered, tears running down her cheeks. She glared at Draco through her dripping eyelashes, and waited.

"I'm sorry for trying to be the hero, Hermione. I really thought what I was doing was the best for you, and I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry, but I understand if you don't accept my apology." he whispered. She looked at him for a second.

"Why did you decide to come back?" she asked him.

"Because I decided you could keep yourself safe if you thought you were in any danger. I really missed you, and it seemed like it was pretty bad for me, so I didn't even want to think about how bad it was for you." he told her. He really wished she would accept his mistake and move on with him.

"I love you Hermione, I really do." he told her, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Draco." she told him, hugging him tight around the waist. Chocolate eyes met steely-blue, and their faces moved closer. Their lips met for a split second and then it begun to rain.

Draco smiled and began dancing with Hermione, spinning her around in circles, she giggled. Certainly those who say sunshine brings about happiness have never danced in the rain.

**AN: Well that was kind of trashy, but hey, you wanted it. I think I want to do another chapter for you guys, but the next one will be better (hopefully) but you guys can tell me.**


	3. Home

**AN: Here is the third chapter of this story. This chapter's song is Home by Vanessa Carlton.**

Hermione walked with Draco inside the castle, and they hugged each other. They didn't let go for a long while, and even then, they still held hands. Hermione felt as if she was right where she should be.

With Draco, she felt safe, as if she could tell him anything and he would help her through. She would do the same for him of course. Was this what love felt like? If it was, she liked it a lot. She knew she couldn't go home, what with her parents not there. Dead, they were gone. Could she even call that place home anymore, it would just bring back memories and delve her into depression.

"I think I'm in love with you Hermione. I don't care what anyone says. I'm home, holding your hand. Hugging you, kissing your forehead. Dancing with you to no music at all." Draco whispered.

"I'm ready to face the challenges life throws at us, Draco, but only if you are." Hermione told him, rubbing a hand slowly through his hair. She looked into his silver eyes as he looked into her hazel ones, and he wrapped his arms around her small figure. She smiled to herself, feeling whole again. This was where she shoudl be and she never wanted to leave again.

Some people could call their house home, but not Hermione. No, this, right here, was _her_ home. No one could pull her from it. Not in a billion years could they. No one standed as much a chance with Draco, because he could definitely be cunning and tricky, but Hermione was the cleverest one who always knew what he was up to.

It is as if they had been designed for each other, a perfect match. Once they got past prejudice and snide comments, they were perfect. They saw each other as perfect too. The one question that had changed the hate was asked during one of their fights.

_"Why do you torture me you insolent little ferett?" Hermione fumed, looking straight into his eyes. Tears streaked their way down her cheeks. Her face was a light pink color, from her fury._

_"Because, you are a stupid little know-it-all mudblood." Draco plainly said with a sneer._

_"Do you hate mudbloods? Do you really think there is a difference between purebloods and mudbloods?" Hermione shouted, and a flock of birds flew away. You could say that the lake shook, but that would be a bit of exaggeration._

_"Yes. There is." Draco said, just looking at her with his eyebrow raised. Hermione wiped the tears off her face and regained her composure._

_"What is it? Give me one reason." she told him. Draco was speechless, and couldn't name a single thing._

A couple of days passed after their little fight, and Draco came to Hermione, apologizing to her. Which of course, was the one thing she could not have predicted him to do. It just wasn't like him.

_"I'm sorry, Granger, you were right. I guess there isn't a difference between us, except for the fact that I am way more good-looking than you." he said with his signature smirk. She huffed and looked at him. She really wanted to laugh._

_"Yeah, that and the sizes of our egos differ greatly." she said with a chuckle._

_"It's not an ego if it's the truth." Draco told her._

_"Whatever."_

This was very unpredictable for her to guess.

She didn't care about the past, what was done, was done. Now she just sat with Draco, feeling home.

**AN: I liked this chapter. I am thinking of two more chapters, but hey, who knows, I could always do more. I might go back in time and do more chapters, but all of them will be based off of a song. I am excited for this story. Please review they relly do help. I thought people would say that just because, but now I realized, they really do help, they boost confidence and reassure us authors. Thanks for reading :D**


	4. Not Alone

**AN: People who have seen 'A Very Potter Musical' will definitely like this chapter. The song is Not Alone- by Darren Criss, who, by the way, is supermegafoxyawesomehot. Just saying.**

Hermione and Draco stood in front of the doors of the Great Hall. They would try to tell their friends about them.

The plan was for them to enter separately, and have their friends meet by the lake. There they would explain. Hermione was afraid her friends would leave her. If they were really friends, they wouldn't desert her, but that was what she was afraid about.

Draco wasn't afraid at all, none of his friends were the greatest, so if they didn't approve, he would just leave them. Maybe not Blaise, who was like his brother. But Blaise didn't disagree with muggleborns, he wasn't prejudiced. Pansy might go ballistic, but she might not, she really was unpredictable. Crabbe and Goyle would just fall into utter confusion.

Ginny, might be mad at first, but she would accept it after a while. Neville would be pretty peeved, but he would come around, being the nice person he is. Luna wouldn't mind at all, because she was the one who believed if one loves another, they should be together, no questions asked. It was Harry and Ron she worried about. They would yell at her, and be mad at her for months before they would even think about being alright with the pair.

"Hermione, you are not alone in this. I'm here too, and I'm going through the same exact thing. Keep that in mind. I'm not asking you to give up your friends. I would let you choose them over me, because I want to see you happy." Draco said.

"You know, if I had heard you say that, to anyone a year ago, I would have went to St. Mungos and got myself checked out." Hermione told him.

"It may seem dark, but we shall soon find a way towards the light. The world can be heartless, but other times, it will be filled with love. Don't cry, I will try my best." Draco told her. She knew he meant best, by trying to get everyone to accept it.

"I love you Draco." she said with tears falling down her face once more. Draco was never good with tears, so he wiped them away and made her smile before going into the hall. He felt alone in this too, but that changed once they looked into each other's eyes.

Hermione pushed the doors open and walked straight to her table, and sat down, waiting for her friends. She was early, but there were a few people scattered about the room. A couple of minutes later, Draco came in, with a reassuring smile on his face.

Hermione took a book out to read while she waited for her friends, who were still at the Gryffindore quidditch practice that took place earlier. She was reading Anne Frank: Diary of a Young Girl for the umpteenth time. It was the part where they were just moving into the Secret Annexe.

Draco on the other hand just sat at his table watching Hermione from a distance. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and if that thought had occured about a week ago, he would have kicked himself and burned that out of his brain. Now, however, he didn't care.

She was his heart, replacing the bitter old black hole that had once been in it's place. He had gave his heart to her, and he expected her to keep it safe. Her friends came to the table and she greeted them kindly.

"Mione, what's wrong, you don't exactly seem yourself." Ron asked her, and she almost didn't hear it. She looked up at her friends who all were staring at her. She felt uncomfortable.

"Meet me near the Black Lake in an hour. I have to talk to you guys." she told them, hurriedly getting up and walking away. Draco saw her walk away and quickly turned to his friends.

"Hey, guys can you meet me at the Black Lake in an hour, I want to talk to you." he told them, rushing out to catch up with Hermione. They walked silently to the lake, spending their time of peace wisely before their friends joined them.

**AN: Sorry that this one is so short, but I couldn't expand on it much more before the next song came into play. I hope you guys liked this chapter, but why don't you reassure me? Thanks for reading this :D**


	5. Bleeding Love

**AN: This chapter is to the song Bleeding love by Leona Lewis. It is only loosly related to that song though.**

Draco's friends arrived first, Hermione's short after, and chaos ensued. The two groups were shouting insults in a heartbeat.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Hermione shouted, and everyone looked at her.

"I love Draco, and that is what we wanted to tell you guys. We were hesitant because we knew this would happen. We knew you guys might not believe it, or just unfriend us. We knew you guys wouldn't be mature enough to handle us getting together. Blah blah, we were enemies, so what? That was the past. The only one I knew would be able to handle this with respect was Luna, and look, she is just sitting there away from the crowd, the only mature one here." Hermione shouted.

"I love Hermione. She asked me a question, that change a lot for me. One question! Why are purebloods better than mudbloods? That's what she asked and I couldn't find an answer, I found out she had been right all along. But if you guys can't handle this, then maybe you aren't the best friends." Draco said.

"I can handle this." Ginny said, and looked at Hermione. Hermione hugged her, for breaking the awkward feeling.

"We can handle this." Goyle said, elbowing Crabbe while saying this.

"I can handle this bro." Blains said hugging Draco.

"I can handle this." Harry said.

"I guess if Harry is alright with it, I can be mature and put differences aside." Ron said. Hermione smiled. How could they accept this so easily? She knew they would at least put up a fight, but apparently she was wrong.

"I guess I'm alright with it too, then." Pansy said. Draco smiled really wide, and hugged his friends. Hermione did the same thing.

"Hermione, what made you fall in love with Draco?" Ron asked her, just to feed his curiosity.

"Because he changed, even though he didn't have to, he changed and admitted it. He then apologized for him being wrong and mean to me for all of those times. I thought that was beautiful." she told him, and his mouth fell into an 'O'. Their friends spent time getting to know each other, and they learned the others weren't all that bad.

They should have followed Dumbledore's house unity rule years ago. They finished the evening asking many questions about each other. Who would have known the Gryffindores and Slytherins could have gotten along so well?

**AN: Wow, even shorter, sorry, I will try to make the nest one longer. I think it will be a bit longer because there is more to write for that one.**


	6. You're Still the One

**AN: The song for this one is You're Still The One by Shania Twain.**

Thirty years later.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand on the platform and looked into his eyes.

"We did good honey." she said, watching their three chirldren get onto the train. One for first year, one for third year, and the last for sixth year. Scorpius, Rose, and Cassiopia. The kids looked out of the window at the pair and waved with smiles on their faces. Cassiopia would have to endure all the children's tales and lies about the Black Lake, the haunted defense against the dark arst job, the mean potions master and all else too.

"I love you honey." Hermione shouted over the whistle, and her youngest daughter blew her a kiss. Tears ran down Hermione's face, and she hugged Draco even tighter.

"Looks like we made it sweetie. We didn't let their snide comments get to us, and look where we are." Draco told Hermione as she sobbed into his chest. Hermione couldn't believe they had lasted this long in the world of prejudice, and she was proud of Draco and herself.

Draco was proud of Hermione for holding out, even when he felt as if he couldn't. People whispered when they saw the pair, but Hermione kept her head held high.

"I'm proud of us honey, we are both so strong, and to think we even helped defeat Voldemort, that is something gained." Hermione told Draco.

"Good, so let's go eat." Draco said, and Hermione chuckled. They were the last two on the platform, but they apparated to diagon alley. They sat inside of the resteraunt, and people stared at them as if they had three heads.

One person came up, and Hermione thought they would insult them, but the boy was silent at first.

"May I please have you autographs Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?" the blonde haired boy asked. Hermione smiled and took the notebook he had in his hands.

"Right here?" she asked him. His head nodded vigorously. Hermione began writing him a note.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked the boy, and he looked at her very nervously for a second.

"Cygnus. With a 'c'" he told her, his arms obviously shaking from nerves.

_Cygnus,_

_You are the first person who has asked me for an autograph, so here it goes. If you really want to do something, do _not_ let anyone stop you. If you have a dream, don't let anyone take that dream away from you. I almost did, but I stopped them from it, and look where I am now. Signing autographs. I can't really believe it, but thank you for this. You made me feel happy, making my day. I will sign one as Hermione Granger and one as Hermione Malfoy._

_With love,_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_Hermione Jean Malfoy_

Hermione handed the pad to Draco and he began writing too.

_Cygnus,_

_It's really nice of you to ask for an autograph and not make fun of us like the others. It takes bravery for you to be different and stand out. You should definitely be put into Gryffindor when you go to Hogwarts. Never let that bravery go, and never confuse bravery with egotistical people. I promise you, it's an easy thing to do. Study very hard, and I guaruntee you will suceed in life. Never have prejudice, or it will ruin you. I used to be prejudiced, but if I still was, I wouldn't be married to Hermione._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

When Draco finished writing, he handed the notebook back to the boy. He smiled with delight and ran back to his mother, and she smiled at the pair. Draco nodded his head and Hermione smiled back. They left the resteraunt, and walked into the book store. Hermione and Draco both got a couple of books to read before they headed back to their house.

They arrived in the living room, and put their books on the couch. Draco grabbed Hermione's hands and begin dancing with her, singing as he twirled her.

"We get it alomst every night. When that moon gets big and bright it's a supernatural delight. Everybody was dancing in the moonlight." he sung in his silk voice. Hermione smiled, as her and her husband spun around the living room.

"I love you Draco." Hermione said.

"I love you too my precious Hermione." he said, pulling on her hand. It was nearly ten o'clock. Hermione and Draco changed into their pajamas. Hermione lay down and Draco kissed her forehead, tucking her in, and singing her asleep.

This was where they belong. This is true love.

**AN: Please don't tell me this is OOC because I already know it is a tad. Hey but that's what fanfiction is about sin't it? I had a good time writing this story, so I hope my work payed off and you like it too. Thank you for reading it. Please let me know how you feel, and just saying, I hate bashing reviews that are unsigned.**


End file.
